Nothing More
by Mykerinos
Summary: A storm, an upset Hermione, a dark figure under the influence of some dark potion, and coincidence... What can I say? They meet again... HGSS
1. Hermione

**Nothing more.**

By Mykerinos  
  


Hermione

_Godfried Tarik Jason Maluspuer Noctivagus Von Ziebenbergen-Overwand. Hermione snapped the book shut. Of course! How had she been able to miss that?? __He was the one who had been the grandson's friend of the 7th man of Merica Adversatrix, and not Mason Leopold Marvicaleus Graham Snovenburg-Doshman, as Hermione had answered in her despair._

She buried her head in her hands. History Of Magic was, in her opinion, one of the easiest subjects. There was nothing to understand, just unchanging facts to commit to your memory.

It had been a good thing that the particular question had been asked somewhere at the end of the exam. In her panic, she hadn't been able to think clearly anymore. It had been a complete mess. 

Hermione looked up, and from the corner of her eye she saw the clock, above the entry of the library. Five past eleven. She had the feeling that something wasn't right. 

"Herbology!" she exclaimed, jumping up and quickly putting away her books. "I'm too late for Herbology!" 

She ran out of the library, not noticing Madame Pince's scowl. Her bag, heavy with all the books, was painfully clutching against her back, and the robe she had put on this morning was a bit too long. Hermione had to watch out constantly she wouldn't trip over it. 

Just one more corridor and she would reach the front door... As she opened it, heavy raindrops and a strong wind welcomed her. She closed the door behind, and barely being able to see anything, she started making her way to the greenhouse. Hermione wished they would've built it closer to the castle...

The rain was cold, and Hermione was already soaking wet. She wanted to walk faster, but her left was hurting, and her legs were tired. 

Wait-- Was it just her imagination, or did she really see someone heading this way? Yes, she surely did. She couldn't make out who it was --she couldn't even make out if it was a "who" or a "what"-- but at least it was pretty tall. 

Hermione wondered who would be walking out here, in this terrible weather, and what he had been doing there before this rain started. 

She looked to the greenhouse-- which was still so far away-- and when she looked back to the figure, he suddenly was so close. 

It was definitely a "who", and he was tall and dark, and walked pretty fast. There was a small change of direction as he probably noticed Hermione too, and didn't want to bump into her. It was only when they were one more meter away from each other, that Hermione realised who the figure was-- Severus Snape. 

She immediately wanted to get a bit to the left, away from her professor, but it was too late -- all of sudden there was an incredible blast of wind from that side, and Hermione found herself not being able to stand in balance anymore. She got blast off her feet, leaping once, and her eyes grew big as she calculated she was going to hit Snape....-- It hurt twice as much as she had expected. 

She tried to make herself small, but before she could even do anything, her arms had hit something hard, and within the second the rest of her body had smacked against it. Both of them fell, and Hermione wanted to put out her hands to protect herself, but got lost in a maze of robes. 

As they hit the ground, Snape let out an "Oof.". 

There was some piece of cloth, heavy with rain, over Hermione's head, that literally took away her breath and her sight. The same panic that had overpowered her during the exam now overpowered her again. She tried to free her hands to get it of her head, but only got more stuck. A strong hand then came to rescue her, and pulled away that that turned out to be a cloak. 

She gasped for fresh air, but instead she inhaled the sweet scent of different herbs. Immediately she felt different-- there was a light feeling in her head that made it impossible to think any longer. Hermione's heart missed a beat as she found herself to be eye in eye with her Potions Master.

They were so close, and Hermione wondered if people had ever been closer to each other than she and Snape were now. His dark eyes made her feel even more light-headed than she already was, and his dark hair was as beautiful as a black horse in the snow. 

She couldn't move her body, nor could she think. She could only do what seemed the most logical thing to do -- she slowly bent a bit more forward, that bit that was necessary to let their lips met. 

He responded her kiss, and their tongues started exploring each other's mouths. It was a wonderful kiss, one Hermione had never experienced before. Of course, she had kissed before, but never with someone so... 

_-- old -- _

It was just a flash of a thought, one word, but it was enough to make Hermione realise what she was doing. She quickly pulled back, and tried to get away as soon as possible, but unfortunately enough she was still lost in the robes. 

Snape let out a noise of exasperation, and without any further notice, he stood up, making Hermione fall on the ground. She was glad to be able to freely move her hands and legs again. 

Without looking back, the Potions Master continued his way to the castle, like nothing had ever happened. Hermione stared after him. 

_Part Two – Realisation_

Hermione quickly settled to work as she entered the greenhouse, without really knowing what she was doing. Fortunately Harry was working with Ron, and so they couldn't ask her why she was late, but it had to come anyway, so she decided to move to her two friends instead of working all alone. 

"Where were you?" Harry asked worriedly. "You're only late when you have something very important to do!" 

Hemione swallowed. What _had she been doing, anyway? She couldn't remember. _

"Where I were?" she responded nervously. "Well, er... Where I always am, of course.. Er, oh, the library, that is! I was looking over something for the exam, I wasn't sure about!" 

It all seemed rather unimportant now. 

"I told you!" Ron said to Harry. Hermione scowled at him. 

It was hard to concentrate for Hermione, that lesson. She was glad Harry and Ron were able to do most of the work, so she could think back about what had just happened... She immediately wished she hadn't....

_ _Oh god. Do you realise what you've just done, Hermione? You. Have. Just. Kissed. Your. Teacher. No, correction-- You have just kissed the worst teacher in the whole school, the teacher that is disliked by almost all of the students, the teacher that dislikes all his students, the greasy-haired, yellow-teethed, slimy git. You have kissed that man, Hermione, do you realise? __

She did. Oh yes, and how she did. 

_Hermione? Her – mi – o – ne! You liked it, didn't you?? Yeees, you definitely did._

Hermione sighed. The worst thing of a voice in your head was that you couldn't hide from it, couldn't do anything to make it stop. 

Okay, so she had liked it. So what? It had been just a kiss. How many times does one kiss? Uncountable! 

 _You are so not-romantic. But then, what's that feeling in your stomach? The herbs are no excuse this time, lassie!_

Feeling? It was only then that she noticed the weird feeling in her stomach. She growled at the voice.

_You see?_

Hermione didn't listen anymore. She was thinking. Had it really been the herbs that had made her kiss her professor? And what about Snape? He had responded the kiss just as greedily as she had given. She swallowed again. 


	2. Severus

**Nothing More.**

By Mykerinos

Severus

Severus opened the door to his office, and walked straight to his large case with his potions. He unlocked it, and shove away the crystal bottles that were standing in the way. He grabbed the smaller bottle, but even before he saw it was empty, he knew it was. Cursing under his breath, he sat down in his chair. He should have made ready an antidote for every potion. Especially for the Love Potion.

How could he have dropped that potion?? How could he be so clumsy?? He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't see any people now. He couldn't come to the meeting Dumbledore had arranged for the teachers, and he couldn't go to his classes in his current state. He couldn't even walk through the corridors, or sit in the teachers room. No, he had to be isolated from everyone. He had to stay here, the next few hours, until the Love Potion had wore off. 

That's ridiculous, Severus, and you know that. You can't stay away, the students would begin to become suspicious. They might think you're sick, weak and nauseous…

"I'm not weak!" Severus argued with the voice. "Can't I have a day off, or what? Now mind your own business, silly voice." 

Severus looked around. He hated to admit it, but the voice was right. He couldn't stay away. He had to make the antidote. 

Come on then, get your lovely ass from that chair, and move it to the Forbidden Forest!

Severus jumped up, afraid that the voice would say more scary things, and started walking. He made sure to keep his eyes on the ground the whole time, just in case he would walk into someone. Fortunately, they were having their exams now, and Severus didn't see anyone. When he had arrived at the Forbidden Forest, he was totally soaking wet. He collected the needed ingredients as quickly as he could, and then started to walk back to the castle again. 

It had begun to rain ever harder, and there was a strong wind almost blowing Severus off his feet. He had to hurry if he still wanted to be in time for his next class. They could wait, of course, it only were the Slytherin, but then he still had to brew the potion and change clothes. He sighed. If he had only had made sure he had the antidote, or at least the ingredients for the antidote, in his office, then he wouldn't be having so much trouble now.

Don't worry, Sevvie-kins, everything will be okay. 

"Don't call me like that," Severus ordered annoyed. "And didn't I tell you to mind your own business? My mind is a private area." 

Severus walked a bit faster – he was really freezing now – and he had to walk back a few times because he had dropped an ingredient. How late would it be? Severus didn't wear a watch; he didn't want to look like some sort of muggle. 

Now it was not far anymore to the castle… He suddenly noticed a figure was coming his way, and he was already very close – too close. Unfortunately, Severus couldn't see what the person was heading for, so he didn't know what side to choose. 

Go left.

"Shut up." 

Right! Hurry, choose right! He's going to bump into you! HURRY!

The voice was making him nervous, and the person was doing the same. He quickly fixated his eyes on the ground again, but couldn't keep himself from looking up a few times to see where the person was going. 

Hey, wait… That's not a 'he', that's a 'she'! That's the Granger-girl!

Severus swallowed. What was she doing out here? She had to be late too, but that wasn't right, because she practically never was late. 

The wind was blowing very hard now, and Severus closed his eyes against the rain and wind, but he knew he was walking past Granger at that very moment. Fortunately there was now a great distance between the two of them. Suddenly, there was an enormous blow of the wind, and Severus had trouble staying on his feet. But through the sound of the wind and rain, he could hear something else, something that was coming from… – He turned his head in shock, and at the exact same moment he felt something literally crashing into his body. He immediately lost his balance, and the thing – Granger, he realised – struggled to get out of his robes. He knew that was impossible, however, as his robes had absorbed water, and now were all heavy and sticky. 

"Oof." They had hit the ground. 

Granger was still struggling, and Severus quickly removed his cloak from her head. He saw the shock in her eyes, her wonderful eyes, he realised… 

Wait, Severus, it's the potion! It's still not worked out!

"Shut up." Amazing how pretty she actually was… Before he could realise what was happening, she bent to him and pressed her lips against his. He was grateful for this, but it also surprised him very much, and he stared at her. Then he reminded himself that he was supposed to close his eyes, and he quickly did. She tasted so good, that he had no longer ear for the voice that was hysterically protesting, that he wanted more of her, and that he didn't care that it was still raining and that the ground was muddy and cold. 

But then, without a warning, she pulled away, and tried to get away as soon as possible. Severus felt a great disappointment washing over him, and couldn't suppress a noise out of annoyance. In one smooth movement, he stood up, making Granger fall on the ground. Severus didn't give himself the chance to give her one more look, and immediately turned around. Unbelievably steadily for someone who had just been through such a weird situation, he walked away, forcing himself not to turn around, and once again trying to get the voice out of his head. 

Part Two – Realisation

Severus didn't return to his class, but went back to his office. He knew the Slytherins wouldn't bother, and Severus didn't, either. He always made sure the students of his House got best grades in Potions. He didn't do that by teaching them extra stuff, but he did that by simply putting at least A-'s at their lists, no matter how bad they were at Potions. So it didn't matter if they didn't take the exam; it wouldn't count anyway. 

As he let himself fall in his chair, the realisation of what he had done finally seemed to hit him. 

Well, you've really overdone yourself this time, Sevvie-Poo.

Slowly, somehow embarrassed by himself, he carefully touched his thin lips. Had he really—thinking of it already made him feel sick – kiss a student? A Gryffindor nonetheless? One of the most irritating Gryffindor, to make it worse?

Yes, you did.

Severus swallowed. Damn that Love Potion. Well, at least he had an excuse for kissing her back. But what about her? Why had the girl kissed him in first place? 

Doh—she's 18!

If it had been possible, Severus would've stared at the voice. Then it hit him. Of course, it was just some stupid crush, and when they had been so close, the hormones had been racing through her body, and she had kissed him. 

That's not what I meant, silly. She's old enough to *love*.

Love. Severus snorted at the thought. Why would she love, or more important, why would she love him? She'd be more likely to love that Potter, or perhaps Weasley. She didn't love him. Severus shook his head. No, he stuck with the hormone-theory. And he was supposed to tell her she should get lost. And he would. Raising on his feet to walk back to his classroom for the next class, he heard the voice make one last comment, and he froze. 

What about you?

His stomach fluttered as he thought back of that wonderful creature…

He had kissed an angel. 

But it had been a kiss, the consequence of some coincidental circumstances, and nothing more. Right?


	3. Confrontation

**Nothing More**   


By Mykerinos   
  
  
  


Confrontation

  
  
  
  
  


"I have to see him," Hermione thought suddenly. It was late, and although Hermione didn't wear a watch or something, she knew it had to be somewhere round midnight. She had gone to bed early, hoping she would fall asleep soon and forget for a moment what had happened. Instead, she had laid here thinking and wondering and trying to find out what exactly had happened, and what she had to do. 

And now, this sudden, but not totally unexpected thought. Wish. Desire. 

She startled. Desire? Had it got this far already? But of course it had. Doh! She had _kissed_ him, for heaven's sake, of course it had got way too far! 

But she had to see him, anyway. Now. 

Slowly and quietly sitting right up, she looked around the dark room. Assuming Lavender didn't snor when being awake, the whole dormitory was asleep. Hermione quickly slipped out of her bed, landing on the ground softly. Using a silencing charm for the cracking, Hermione pushed open the door, and went out. 

It was only when the Fat Lady drowsily asked her where she was going when Hermione realised the absurdness of this midnight stroll. 

"Er, just going to look over something for the exam, tomorrow," she quickly made up, but the Fat Lady had fallen asleep again. Heaving a relieved sigh, Hermione continued her way, but this time a lot less sure. 

What was she going to say? Why was she going there anyway? What if things got all out of control?? 

No. She'd only make sure it had been just a kiss. Because then she would be able to totally focus on the exams again. 

_Who are you fooling, Hermione?_ __

Hermione jumped up in surprise. Those damned voices. 

_Well? Who _are_ you trying to kid?_ __

She wasn't kidding anyone. Was she? 

_You're only going there because you want to see him again._ __

That was not true! She just _had_ to find out what it had been. Had to find out his thoughts on it. That was all, honest, it was! 

She had arrived in the dungeons, when suddenly a high voice suddenly pierced the air. "Hey! What are you doing out here? Ooohh, I don't think you're allowed to!" 

Peeves. Hermione looked up, and saw the ghost flying in circles above her head. He had an evil grin on his face, and Hermione suddenly felt scared. What if Snape heard him? "I'm a prefect, Peeves, you know that!" she whispered. 

Peeves started to laugh a high pitched laugh. "I don't think Snapey-wozzy likes the idea of a student in his dungeons at midnight! Shall we call him?" 

Hermione gave him a horrified look. "No- Please, Peeves, don't do that-" 

"SNAPEY-POO! SNAPEY-POO! LOOK WHAT I FOUND FOR YOU! SNAPEY-POO! SNAPEY-POO!" 

Hermione started to run away, away from the awful noise. She ran into the dark, bounced against a wall, and ran further, as fast as she could. Was Peeves following her..? She ran, and once again bumped into something... But it was no wall this time. It certainly felt too strange for that. These were no cold bricks, but... robes? She let out a small scream as she jumped backwards. 

"Miss Granger?" the voice asked, barely able to hide his surprise. 

"Professor?" Hermione responded timidly, being all exhausted and gasping for air. Her gasping was the only noise now that could be heard, and she tried to breathe normally through her nostrils. She ended up coughing loudly, having the greatest trouble to stiffle it. She was going to make herself all hysterical, she realised. 

_Silly girl,_ Severus thought. He could not see her, and that somehow made him nervous. "What are you doing here so late, Miss Granger?" he asked calmly, but with something menacing in it also. 

"I-- I was on my way to - when Peeves - Peeves suddenly showed up, and he started singing -" She was hyperventilating now. "I all panicked - started running- and then I bumped and it was -- you!" 

Severus stared at the darkness where he had heard her voice coming from, possibly only a metre away from him. He wanted to grab her, hold her in his embrace, kiss her again, but all of these seemed stupid and naive actions. It was irrational to do such a thing. It was unlike Severus Snape. But if he didn't... 

"SNAPEY-POO! SNAPEY-POO! SEEMS LIKE SHE'S ALREADY FOUND YOU!" 

Peeves interrupted his thoughts, and his plans. He couldn't embrace her now. Not with Peeves here hanging around. Too late. Too bad. 

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for hanging around in my dungeons where you've got nothing to seek. Now get lost." Good she couldn't see the disappointed look on his face. Good she would never know why he had been up so late... 

Hermione stared a few more moments into the darkness, still breathing much faster than she was supposed to. Good he would never know how she felt about this. She turned around, and ran away, hoping she'd be back in her dormitory the next day. 

A kiss, both of them realised. It had been, and would be, a kiss. Nothing more. __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

A/N: How was that? Yes, folks, this really was the end. Don't go begging for a sequel, because there won't be any. I'm working on another HG/SS story, one with lots of angst, and probably with less weirdness... =) Really, I still don't know where that first chapter came from. Herbs..? Oh, come on! But anyways, thanks for the reviews ^_^ You know I love you, don't ya? 


End file.
